Tune into Life
by RayeBBG
Summary: Blossom and her sisters are having problems.... can three certain boys change that? RRBxPPG I CHANGED THE TITLE, THIS IS ORIGINALLY CALLED COMING TO LIFE
1. Prologue

Raye: Ok! Time to start my new, yet old passion!  
  
Summery: Blossom and her sisters are now 18. They are having problems defeating horrible spirits and they have been for 13 or so years! Finally, after Bubbles gets captured, Blossom has had enough. She re-creates the Rowdyruff Boys to help her and they come to life! But now, whenever she's with her counterpart, Blossom fees strange. Half of it is love and she knows it... but what is the other strange emotion?   
  
Bubbles Utonium struggled against the chains that bound her to the chamber's wall. Where were Blossom and Buttercup? Would they come for her? "I will not give up to you Missy! This is my town, not yours!" she cried out into the palace. In the throne room where Missy sat, she smirked.  
  
The city of Townsville along with the rest of the world had been taken over a long time ago. Six spirits came and captured the planet in their clutches. Now everyone bows down to Missy of Sun, Boss of Moon, Rhianna of plants, Chris of dirt, Chii of water and Rhoke of fire. Missy had finally been able to capture one of the great Powerpuff Girls. They had been the only ones foolish enough to interfere with her plans. Now she had too wait and try to lure the pure dark and pure light beings to her. It would help if she had a Powerpuff so that they would be drawn to save the word heroine. She had an army of cloned beings containing Chemical X so that she could stop them and nothing would win against her! Little did she know...  
  
"What were the ingredients?!" cried Blossom. "Snips, snails and.... oh! Snips, snails and a brown wheel barrow!" said Buttercup triumphantly. They tried it and again, demented little boys turned up out of their concoction. "Argh! Ok, oh! I know!" cried Blossom. "Snips..." she added them. "Snails..." she again added them. "And a puppy dog's tail!" Before Buttercup could protest against her 17-year-old twin sister, three 18-year- old Rowdyruff Boys appeared from the concoction and in mint condition. "Huh? YOU! Why did you bring us..." Brick, the red leader of the team got lost in Blossom's appearance, then he glanced from her to her sister and back again. "Why are we here?" he asked slowly. "Well, we have a problem..." said Blossom. "And we were wondering..."  
  
Raye: Ya, but this is ONLY the prologue. I gave you a hint of what it was about so if you don't like this kind of Romance/action/adventure stuff, then don't read it! The next chapters will be MUCH longer, RR, Bye! RayeBBGSOR 


	2. Chapter 1

Raye: Ok! I loved the idea of this story so much that I decided to continue! Ok, here is the second chapter!  
  
"What!? You want US to help YOU defeat and EVIL VILLAIN!?" cried Butch as if he were insane. "You don't understand!" cried Buttercup. "These 6 evil spirits have taken over EVERYTHING! The whole entire world is under their control!" Boomer smirked. "What do we care? We have nothing to do with it." Blossom glared at him. "Well, your counterpart is being held, people are being forced to do jobs and chores and worst of all, if you have any fun, or use ANY superpowers and they find out, you will be exterminated, unless of course your me or Buttercup and don't get caught." Said Blossom. "No fun! No powers, no nothing!" cried Buttercup. "So if you want to live in a world you can't learn to love to live in, go ahead and try! But mark my words, it won't be anything. And also! When we've defeated Missy and her brats, you three will be exterminated, unless of course..." Blossom trailed off and smirked at the three boys who were now glaring at her. "Fine!" said Brick. "We'll help you, but this doesn't mean we're going to be the best of chums now."  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Bubbles into the castle. She was being dragged away by the guards. "I don't want to tell her, I never WILL tell her! I don't want to be exterminated!" she cried. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a red light started to blink. Hurriedly, the guards took Bubbles and rushed into the control room. "Well, well, well, looks like your sisters have created some new counterparts to help them defeat me. HA! Like it will work!" Missy turned her evil gaze to the guards and Bubbles. She could feel the guards stiffen. "Get the best droids and go out to defeat those brats!" she hissed at them. "Yes ma'am." Answered the guards before dropping Bubbles roughly on the floor and leaving to defeat the group of teen heroes and heroines. "We're going to have some fun with this..." said Missy.  
  
Using her right hand, Missy shot a ball of yellowish-white energy around Bubbles. She pinned her too the wall and shackled her up there. "It's only a matter of time..."  
  
"Ready?" asked Blossom. She flew alongside Brick as they readied themselves to fly right through the wall and into the control room in a brave attempt to rescue the blue puff. "Ready." Brick assured her.  
  
The zoomed right into the control room and immediately stopped. There stood Missy. She was grinning evil at them and was dressed in a traditional sun-honoring uniform. A golden ball of energy was in each of her hands and she seemed quite please with herself.  
  
Suddenly many droids entered and started attacking. Brick knocked one out and so did Blossom. The two green teens swirled around so fast that they created green cyclones around themselves. Faster and faster they spun. They blew out many of the droids until only 3 were left.  
  
As Buttercup and Butch caught their breath, Boomer, Blossom and Brick each punched one droid out the window. They then turned their gaze to Missy who was still smirking even though her droids had been destroyed.  
  
Just then, Boomer noticed his counterpart shackled to the wall. She was a bit pale and seemed to be out cold. "Hey Blossom, that's Bubbles, right?" he heard Brick ask his counterpart. "Oh no! What have you done to her?" cried Blossom. "Oh, you'll see, as soon as I do the same to you!" Missy then shot her energy balls both at Blossom. "The only one who can withstand those are me and my Master. You are neither." Said Missy cackling evilly. Blossom braced herself for impact and it came. A sharp pain seared through her body and she screamed. She felt someone push her forward to keep her from flying back, but she didn't know who. Suddenly, everything went black and Blossom couldn't see. The last thing she remembered was red; dark crimson red.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Buttercup as she entered the hospital room of the base. The Powerpuff Girls lived there ever since Missy took over. The professor would have lived there but Missy had killed him, and the girls had gotten so mad, they had actually almost defeated Missy, but not quite.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is she's breathing." Said Brick quietly. He wouldn't admit it but he was quite worried about his counterpart. When she had felt that pain, so had he. It was like there was an invisible bond between them and whatever the other felt, they felt it too. He remembered pushing her forward out the window and carrying her back to the base. She was almost as light as a feathered he realized.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a moan. Brick Buttercup, Butch and Boomer all turned and looked down at the weak pink puff. "Brick... what happened..." she asked trying to sit up but her sister pushed her back. "You were knocked out. I carried you home." Said Brick trying not to show his emotion at the moment. He felt better after buttercup took over. He hated explaining things.  
  
"Missy started talking shit about how only she and her master could stand her stupid energy balls and she threw 2 of them at you. You braced yourself for all the pain that was coming and when it hit you, you stood your ground bravely! Brick turned you around and pushed you out the window and flew you home and lay you down here, and I snuck into the base. Missy didn't even notice me because of all the light and commotion because she was being distracted by Boomer and Butch. I freed Bubbles and brought her back here," she pointed to another bed, "and we left, and when we were about a mile away, we heard a deafening scream." Said Buttercup. Blossom smiled weakly. "So, she's ok? Am I ok?" she asked. "Yeah, you're both ok." Said Brick slightly smiling at her.  
  
"Guys! It's Bubbles, I think she's stirring..." said Boomer who had snuck away to the other bed. "Bubbles?" asked Buttercup quietly. Brick who noticed Blossom couldn't get up, picked her up and took her over to her sister. "Bubbles?" Bubbles' blue eyes opened faintly. "What... What happened? Rowdyruffs..." but Boomer hushed her. "It's ok, we're with you on this one." He said quietly. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted into a comfortable sleep.  
  
"You should go back to sleep to." Brick whispered to Blossom as he lay her back down and tucked her in. "Ok..." she said quietly and closed her soft pink eyes. Brick smiled down at her and motioned for everybody to leave the room so that the two injured girls could have their rest...  
  
In the middle of the night, Blossom woke with a start. It was pouring outside and a clap of thunder was heard. Lightning flashed and Blossom clutched her bed sheets. She glanced over at Bubbles who was thankfully still asleep. Getting up nervously, Blossom silently floated down the halls. She looked into each room seeing if there was someone in there. Just then, down the hall, she heard what sounded like a footstep. Blossom nervously kept going and she looked around the corner. There was a light on in the 5th den. Quietly, Blossom peaked into the room. She came face to face with her counterpart and it startled her. Before she could scream, Brick pushed a hand over her mouth. "It's ok, I couldn't sleep, and I was getting a glass of water." He pointed to the 7th kitchen which led off from the 5th den. He slowly took his hand away and Blossom calmed down. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked her quietly. "The storm..." said Blossom in a whisper and the thunder crashed outside. "It woke me up." Brick sighed. "Well, you need your rest, so go back to sleep ok?" he asked. She nodded and grinned at him. "Thanks." He smiled at her. "No problem he said and he walked her back to her room.  
  
Butch and Buttercup shared a room, as did Boomer and Brick. Soon, Bubbles and Boomer would go to Bubbles' room and Blossom would go back to her room with Brick.  
  
Butch and Buttercup were talking quietly about many things. About fighting, and powers. They were also talking about movies and book. "What about your sisters? What do they like to do for fun?" asked Butch. "Well, Blossom loves to read and write. And her stories are REALLY good. Even though they contain lots of romance and action and whatnot. You should read one." Said Buttercup. "What about Bubbles?" asked Butch, obviously curious. "Well, she too likes to read and she LOVES do draw. She's one of the peace-promotion animal lovers that wants everything to be smiley and rainbows." Said Buttercup unenthusiastically. "Oh.." said Butch and he trailed off.  
  
"What about Brick and Boomer?" asked Buttercup. "Well, Brick is a bit bossy but not all the time. He is a really good writer as well and he studies a lot. And Boomer loves animals, not really peace, but animals. They are his life I believe. He loves music as well. But not the same as me. Like, I like Rock, pop, rap hip-hop, Brick likes whatever, mostly rock I believe, but Boomer just likes slow, jazzy music." Finished Butch. "Wow, just like Bubbles..." Buttercup trailed off.  
  
Boomer had the reading light on in his room. The same clap of thunder that had woken up Blossom had wakened him. Brick had left, though he too had gotten up to get a glass of water.  
  
Now he was reading an old story in a binder that was under the bed Brick was using which was Blossom's bed. He was camping on the floor. It was a great love story about a woman and a man who were on opposing teams. It wasn't love at first sight either. The two hated each other and would never get along. But when the girl finally gets a man, the one who she hates and hates her back will keep appearing and making her life miserable.  
  
Lost in the book, Boomer didn't notice Brick Coming back.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Brick. Boomer jumped at the voice but calmed down quickly. "A book one of the puffs wrote, I bet it was Blossom, and it's really good too!" said Boomer happily. "Let me see." Said Brick. He read the first two pages as Boomer did and they read the book together. The finish the last paragraph just as the storm ended.  
  
"That was such a great story!" cried Boomer who was sobbing because of the sad ending. Brick studied the last page and looked over the 150 page story before turning the binder over and he read the re-read the summery and looked at the little picture at the bottom. Blossom had out a little biography about herself there and a small picture. "Hey Boomer, she wrote this when she was 13, 5 years ago." Said Brick. "Wow." Was all the navy blue ruff could say as the thought about the beautiful ending to the perfect story. 'I'm going to talk to her about this later.' Brick thought to himself. "Where did you find this?" asked Brick and Boomer pointed because he was unable to do anything else. Brick replaced the binder and headed towards Blossom's room.  
  
Raye: Well! There we go! I worked on this really hard, I hope it's at least a bit longer than the first (Sarcastic) and also, I hope you enjoy! I am trying to update this story very fast, but I don't know how long it is going to be. Please review! RayeBBG 


	3. Chapter 2

Raye: Ok, sorry about some things, here are the answers!  
  
The Rowdyruff boys have been living in an alternate universe for the past 13 years, they DO know it. Their falling quick for their counterparts because I'm gonna have a secret little TWIST in the middle (cackles evily) and also because they're teens, it's all about hormones... The attacks were meant to be immpossibe. Bubbles didn't get hit only Blossom. Missy said that only 2 people could survive the attacks, that was supposed to be a clue about what was coming... and the reason butch explained more was because... there wasn't much to know about the girls except their hobbies and looks and criminal fighting blah! So thank you too all who review, please review again, and now on with the story! (I'll TRY to make this chapter longer)  
  
Blossom sat in bed wondering what sorts of events would happen to her today. It WAS her day off after all, she guessed she'd have to remind the girls and tell the boys so. It was good for Bubbles so she could get some extra rest (A/N: Bubbles had been tortured to near death by Missy's henchmen.)  
  
Brick made his way down to the hospital room where Blossom should have been but she wasn't there. "Blossom?" he whispered into the room. She popped out from behind her bed all dressed and ready to do whatever she was going to do today. "Hey! Today's our day off, whatcha wanna do?" she asked him kindly. "Well, last night Boomer and I found one of your stories and... We liked it and we were wondering how you had all of that knowledge about love when you were only 13." He finished. "Oh, you read that really romancey one, didn't you? Yeah, I knew about that because it was the time the professor was dating. I read his diary and then I wrote the book based on all of my knowledge about romance and lovey-dovey stuff." Said Blossom Happily.  
  
Buttercup woke up sprawled out on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and then over at Butch who was sprawled out on his own bed. 'They'll stay with us after this ordeal... won't they?' Buttercup asked herself. 'I hope so...'  
  
Buttercup trailed off to the lab. When she got there, there were millions of demented Rowdyruff boys. It was hilariously funny because they were all asleep.  
  
Trying not to make herself burst, Buttercup floated into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everybody. What was on the menu today? Cold cereal; a choice between Frosted Flakes, Corn Pops and her personal favorite, Wheaties.  
  
Blossom and Brick came together; Bubbles was on her sister's counterpart's back. Butch came in after them looking extremely tired and Boomer followed and as soon as he saw Blossom he remembered the story and started to cry.  
  
"Ok guys! Today is our day off, what do you want to do?" asked Blossom as she took a bite of Corn Pops. "We could read the rest of your books!" cried Boomer threw sobs and small bite of Frosted Flakes. Bubbles giggled as best she could with her injuries and also took a bite of her Frosted Flakes. "We could play house or school." She said faintly. "I know!" cried Buttercup. "We can have a pretend battle! Girls VS Boys!" Blossom thought a moment. "We could just play "City of Townsville" and have school, house and a battle all in one! But we each have to play a different character and you can't be yourself until the fight!" she said triumphantly. "Fine by me." Said Brick clearing his plate.  
  
(Game plan)  
  
Teacher: Blossom  
  
Students: Brick, Boomer, Butch and Bubbles  
  
Monster that attacks: Buttercup  
  
Boys save day  
  
Mom: Bubbles  
  
Boys: RRB  
  
(Hotline rings)  
  
(Boys answer)  
  
(Go and fight the girls)  
  
(A/N: Basically, the boys and girls are trading role in this little role- play.)  
  
"Ok class, what is this?" asked Blossom pointing to a board. Everyone looked like they were thinking Buttercup came in pretending to be a monster. "ROAR! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR STUDENTS!" she cried. Everyone ran around the room and the Butch pretended to attack. "Take that!" he said. The Buttercup Monster fell. The boys flew into the hallway and back into the room. Buttercup and Blossom snuck out giggling.  
  
"Hey mom." Said Boomer looking at Bubbles who was pretending to prepare dinner, though having a little trouble because it hurt her to stand. "Let me help." He steadied Bubbles and pretended to help her cook. "Thanks son." She said softly.  
  
Just then, Buttercup made a phone-ringing noise. "Hello?" asked Brick pretending to pick up a phone. "The Powerpuff girls eh? We'll get 'em! Come on guys!" said Brick. They pretended to fly out and everyone came back in as themselves. The immediately began to playfully attack each other.  
  
"Take that Brick!" cried Blossom. She playfully hit him on the arm and them flew away and hid in between two columns in the room. "Come back here." Said Brick. He knew where she was but was going to have some fun first. "Ok, now where is Blossom?" He pretended to search around the room for a while and as soon as h turned around she was there. She leap-frogged over his head and ran right out the door and he followed. He heard the sound of her giggling and followed it.  
  
"Come one Buttercup, try!" said Butch. He was up in the air and Buttercup who was going to pretend she couldn't fly was hopping and trying to reach him. "Come one Butch, you know I can't reach!" she said pitifully. "Oh yes you can." He said smirking playfully. Then he kept flying away from her and she followed in his footsteps.  
  
Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch doing a fight in audio and illustrations. "Take that!" Cried Bubbles as she drew herself punching Boomer. "I'll counter it!" said Boomer as he drew himself kicking Bubbles. They both laughed and continued their little game until they heard a scream.  
  
Everyone rushed down the hall only to find 6 people in a room. "There they are!" cried one of the 6. "I new they'd come to that scream!" said another familiar one. "Prepare to be my hostages!" cried Missy stepping into the light. She threw a power-proof net over the four characters and dragged them off. Little did all six know...  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Blossom. She was cramped underneath a table with Brick. "We have to go save them." He answered simply. "Did you see how many there were?" asked Blossom frantically. Brick just looked confused for a moment. "There were six!" cried Blossom. "That means all the spirits that rule the world are together, we can't beat them! We'll have to sneak in!" she cried. "Alright, but first, let's figure out how to get out of here." Said Brick as the two struggled to get free from underneath the table.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Buttercup asked her counterpart who was in the same cell as her. "I don't know. Hopefully, Blossom and Brick will come and save us." Buttercup sighed. Blossom would never be able to save her. She never had before, and she didn't think it would start now."  
  
"How about you Bubbles?" she called into the next cell over, the cell that her sister shared with her counterpart. "I'm betting with Butch." Called her sister back painfully. "She's never saved us before, why should it start now?" complained Buttercup. "Because she's with Brick, and who knows what he can make her do for him." Said Butch in a teasing tone. Buttercup slapped him over the head.  
  
"I'm not sure how we can save them. I bet Buttercup doesn't believe in me. She never has. Why should she start now? I have never saved her before but that hasn't stopped me from TRYING! I mean-" Brick slapped a hand over her mouth. "Enough little chatter box, I understand. You've never saved your sister before so she doesn't believe in you. I get it." He said unenthusiastically. She glared at him but then sighed. "I guess you're right." She said and plopped down in a chair beside him. "So what's the game plan?' she asked him and he looked down at her and sighed. "Still thinking." He said quietly. "Maybe we should sleep on it." Said Blossom. "Yeah, good idea." Answered Brick.  
  
The two of them went down into Blossom's room and got out lots of papers and binders from under her bed. The time only being 7:00 meant that they couldn't exactly go to sleep yet or they would be lying in bed doing nothing for a couple hours. So they decided to look over Blossom's stuff.  
  
"Here's some old attempts to go into places we weren't wanted; old game plans. Here's the game of dodge ball I illustrated when Buttercup and Bubbles and Mitch were playing. They used to love to play that game. Here's some old books I wrote." Brick took one from her and dusted off the cover. The two people on it looked strangely familiar to him. "Who are these people?" he asked. "Those are my cousins, Sara and Tomika." Said Blossom curtly. Then she continued explaining what everything was. Brick continued to look at the cover of the book, only half listening to Blossom. 'Sara and Tomika...'  
  
"Brick, look!" said Blossom. He looked over at what she was holding. "What is it?" he asked. It was a small pink box with the initials B.U. 'what does that stand for/" he asked. "It's my old initials. Blossom Utonium." She opened the box to reveal a photo. A newspaper article, a story, and a snip of hair, a snail shell, and a picture of a puppy dog tail.  
  
"This is the article about our fight, a photo someone took of us kissing you boys, a story I wrote about you, a snip of hair, a snail shell and a picture of a puppy dog tail, all original pictures of your original ingredients." She said happily.  
  
Brick slowly took the box from her. 'Wow.' He thought. 'You saved all of this stuff?" he looked at the newspaper. "Yeah, I wanted to remember our toughest villains ever, wouldn't you?" she asked turning to him. "Of course." He said.  
  
At the palace where the rest of he team was being held captive, Buttercup and Butch were getting restless. "AHHHH! I NEED TO GE OUT OF HERE!" cried Buttercup. "Shut up, will you? Blossom and Brick are probably formulating how to save us right now!" said Bubbles. "Fine..." muttered Butch. "We'll sleep, but they better come for us tomorrow!"  
  
Raye: SO? How was it? If you liked it please review. If you have any questions or concerns like last time, feel free to ask or tell me! I'll do anything to make this story better! Alright, cya l8er! RayeBBG 


	4. Chapter3

Raye: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all, I am updating faster than I EVER have before, I guess I have a really good idea for this chapter ( this chapter is based on Blossom and Brick's Destiny, ok? Here you will find out how Blossom Survived. This chapter might ALSO be a wee- bit shorter than the others...The escape will be next chapter, ok?  
  
She was in a forest. The tops of the trees were luscious and green. The soil beneath her feet was rich and brown with nutrients. In front of her there was a door. It was an ordinary wooden door to first sight. Yet, if you stared at it long enough... it started to morph  
  
It was now jewel-encrusted and silver. She had never seen anything like it before. She slowly walked toward it and nervously opened it. Suddenly, there was a burst of light and she fell backwards.  
  
"Hello Mistress." Said a voice. It was the voice of a young female. "Huh?" She asked and looked up.  
  
"Hello, I am Miana of Volcanio, the Fire Realm. This is Kirralee of Wind, Shomoko of the Water, and Ambimie of the Earth. You are Liana of the Light. Kirralee and I are here to serve you while Shomoko and Ambimie are on the darker side of things. Soon everything will become clear Liana, you will remember. You will follow your heart and with help you will be able to get rid of the imposters and restore life upon Earth."  
  
Blossom sat up in a jolt. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead. She glanced at the floor and saw Brick tossing around in his sleep.  
  
He was in a field. Nothing but dry grass. Blankness surrounded him and he couldn't see beyond the whiteness of the sky.  
  
Suddenly in front of him there was a window. It opened slowly and he stood there hesitantly before approaching it.  
  
Suddenly, out came a figure. Everything was now pitch black. A figure slowly came into view for him. "Hello Master, we just paid a visit to the Mistress of Light. I am Shomoko of water and this is Ambimie of Earth. These two serve the mistress; they are Kirralee of wind and Miana of Fire." Said the figure.  
  
Her auora was sky blue while Ambimie's was forest green. Kirralee's was slivery-grayish-white and Miana's was firey red.  
  
"So... what?" he asked. "Do not worry master, all will work out, we will make sure of it. You are the master of the Dark, Kovio, and in the future you will get rid of these imposters and restore life on Earth, we'll make sure of it."  
  
And with that, Brick awoke. "Blossom?" he asked uneasily into the darkness of the room, even though he could see; this surprised him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. Softly in the background he could see that she was turning on her radio. The song that played was a soft romantic melody.  
  
"This song is called "Penny and Me" by the band Hanson." Said Blossom quietly.  
  
Brick listened to it intently.  
  
"Why are you up?" he asked after awhile.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I had the strangest dream, what about you?" she asked. He could see the looked of concern on her face as she remembered that he had awoken as well.  
  
"Same thing about. I had a REALLY queer dream." Answered Brick. "What about?" Blossom inquired.  
  
"Oh these weird spirit things came out of a window with these 4 jewels on it and they had strange auoras. Then they started talking about some Master of Darkness or something like that." Said Brick uneasily.  
  
"Mine was almost exactly like that!" cried Blossom. "They came out of a jewel-encrusted door and they were talking about restoring the earth to life and some mistress of Light!" she said happily.  
  
"I think you're acting to hyperactive for this time at night." Said Brick sarcastically rolling over.  
  
"I think that we should think about what this means! I mean, come on, do you have ANY idea at all?" Blossom asked.  
  
"No." said Brick. "All I know is that I like this song and it is very late at night." He answered. (A/N: The song is Perfect by Simple Plan)  
  
"Well, who do you think this Mistress and Master can be? Do you think it's somebody we know?" she asked trying to make Brick cooperate with her.  
  
"Maybe." He said. "Wait... do you remember when you got hit, what crap Missy said before that?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah, she said crap about how only she and her Mistress of Light could..." Blossom paused for a moment. "Mistress of Light...I got hit... I survived... She said that only she and the Mistress could survive... I KNOW!" cried Blossom suddenly.  
  
"You know? Fill me in please?" asked Brick.  
  
"Well, Miana was talking to me about how there were imposters on earth. Then Missy had said that only she and the Mistress of Light could survive her awful attacks! Well, what if I'm the Mistress of Light? Because you know, I DID survive and I bet that Missy and her spirits are the imposters and I bet the ones that we saw in our dreams are the REAL spirits!" exclaimed Blossom.  
  
Brick stared at her in disbelief. "Ok, that's our assumption for right now... but NOWQ we have to grab a plan to save the others, ok?" he asked. 'GOT IT!" said Blossom over enthusiastically.  
  
RAYE SAYS: Ok! How was that? We shall continue this story tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 4

Raye: Okie Doky, next chapter uppy! (I'm listening to "My band" right now so if this sounds a bit strange, u know the reason) I'm sorry for updating so late.... I was busy sweatdrops  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
BRICK'S POV  
  
I swore she had eaten SOMETHING because she was going off the wall. LITTERALY! It was really scary, I had to calm her down... she was driving me to hell... and back...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"BLOSSOM!" yelled Brick as Blossom talked about something non-stop.  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him and sat down on her bed. "Sorry, I guess I'm nervous cause I always act hyper when I'm scared for my sisters."  
  
She turned on the radio and we listened to "Penny and Me." By Hanson again.  
  
"Why do you like this song so much?" Blossom asked Brick as he mouthed the words and closed his eyes; his head bobbed to the beat of the music.  
  
"I don't know. I love the beat, it's a great song." Said Brick as the song finished. Then, a new song came on. "What song is this?" asked Brick.  
  
Blossom listened a moment. "This is called "My Band" by Eminem featuring D12 (I think, if itz different correct me)  
  
"Oh." Said Brick. They listened to the song intently before Brick snapped out of it.  
  
"Alright now Blossom, we need to figure out a plan to save our siblings." Brick took out a sheet of paper and began to plot down ideas.  
  
Blossom turned up the radio as her favorite song came on. It was called "The Reason" by Hoobastank.  
  
"What are you writing?" asked Blossom. She strode over to her counterpart and placed herself next to him. She suddenly knew that this little favor that she had asked him to do was going to turn out into a bigger ordeal than she thought it would.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"ARGH! Why isn't she here yet?" cried Buttercup in exasperation. "She'll come."{ said Butch calmly.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Buttercup scowling at him. "I don't, I just have a feeling." Said Butch glaring at her. "There is going to be a Catalyst."  
  
Buttercup continued to glare at her counterpart and he continued to stare back. Bubbles could hear and practically see that Butch and Buttercup would not get along very well.  
  
"Do you think Blossom will come for us?" she asked Boomer quietly. "I sure hope so." He answered just as quietly, if not quieter.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Ok, we should attack from the top straight down." Said Brick. Then we can split and each go one way. Just keep going, knock out everything in your way until we find the dungeons or each other." He finished. "Got it." Said Blossom quite seriously now. They got up quite serious like and switched off the radio. Then they headed out to go and save the rest.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Miana, now that they know, can we keep visiting? Can we tell them everything they need to know? Can we-" Shomoko was cut off by Kirralee. "Shut up Shomoko. We cannot give them any more information, especially since they have more than one mission to complete right now." She finished.  
  
"What would those two missions be?" Ambimie inquired. She was reading a magazine about hair products.  
  
"They have to save their siblings. For they too have roles in this twisted game called life. Basically Blossom and Brick should be able to control everything. Blossom should be able to figure out who she is, but we need to clue Brick in." said Miana.  
  
"Exactly." Said Kirralee grinning. "We need to get the imposters to do something that only he can stand... but what?" she asked. "I know what to do, but you'll have to pay me." Said a mysterious voice from behind the four.  
  
They turned to look into the face of 4 of the Feeling spirits. Love, Hate, Sadness and Happiness. They were the 4 most known out of all the Feelings.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Miana glaring straight at Love. "All we want is our place back." Said Hate as he stepped forward, as if to protect Love if any attacks were to happen.  
  
"Your place was taken long ago by other Elemental Spirits. You must stay in the black oblivion we imprisoned you to for all eternity unless I state otherwise." Stated Kirralee who was quite proud of herself.  
  
"Then let it be known that the fall of the 2 High spirits is on it's way, and the imposters shall bring forth what is needed to defeat your so called Master and Mistress; good thing we keep our leaders SECRET!" said Sadness.  
  
"Fine..." said Shomoko quietly. "We will let you 4 take the places of 4 of our minors, but nobody else! We need this power. Feelings control humans who are controlled by the world which is controlled by us. We need this spot and all the help we can get. You four can take your places, but we need the rest! Now will you tell us please?" she added pleadingly.  
  
"Of course..." said Happiness slyly.  
  
"The way to get Brick to release his power is by making the imposters lock him away, then he shall use them to break out in all of his anger he will realize that he is indeed the Master of the Dark and that Blossom is the one he is destined to be with for all of eternity." Said Love.  
  
Miana smiled and suddenly threw forth a porthole. "Thank you for your cooperation, now BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"  
  
The four Feelings all glared at her but could do nothing as they were sucked away.  
  
"They'll come back to haunt us; that wasn't a good idea." Said Kirralee turning away. "But what we know now is the information to unlock Brick's knowledge of his true form. Now we must wait until the time is right."  
  
The others nodded at their co-leader's command and went to their stations on earth. They were ready to witness their Dark Master's awakening. Especially Ambimie and Shomoko.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Blossom flew towards the large Black Castle towering in front of her. The tune of "Penny and Me" played in her head.  
  
She was so content on flying that she didn't realize that brick wasn't behind her nor in front of her. He had cut off to the side and was heading the other way. He was slightly changing the plan in his head.  
  
He flew right into a large window and right into someone. 'SHIT!' was the thought that went through his mind. 'Right through everything and anything that is in front of you.' He thought to himself.  
  
He got up right away and zoomed right through the door that was in front of him. The person he bumped into did NOT look happy as he flew away. "Brick, you WILL be beaten." Said Missy as she stood up. She calmly walked into the control room and turned on her overhead cameras.  
  
She saw that only one worked and cursed. Blossom flew right past it before going back and destroying the last camera.  
  
Missy cursed again. "Now I have to go looked for you two eh?" she said. "Fine. I know where you're headed, I'll meet you there." She said before heading off into the dungeon.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Blossom busted right through a locked door and turned right down a corridor. She busted a couple of droids and turned left onto another hallway.  
  
Suddenly a doorway caught her attention. "Dungeon" read the label. She went right in.  
  
"BLOSSOM!" shouted Butch standing up. In doing so, he woke up Buttercup who had been resting in his arms.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I bet they'll never come." Buttercup sobbed she sat down and leaned into Butch's shoulder. The green Ruff put an arm around her and Buttercup had cried herself to sleep.  
  
END  
  
"You alright?" she asked panting. "They are, but in a minute you won't be." Said an evil voice. "Missy." Said Blossom turning to the evil spirit.  
  
A purple aura surrounded a ball of energy. "This wasn't meant for you, but I will do anything to destroy you. There is only one who can survive this attack and that is the Darkness Master. Good thing my friends can re- create me because I will dire of the impact, as will all of your siblings and friends if you get hit."  
  
The purple orb headed straight for Blossom but was absorbed by a newcomer instead. Missy cried out before falling. "NO! NOT BOTH OF YOU CAN BE THE HIGH POWERS!"  
  
Brick smashed through the dungeon cage and Buttercup and Butch where out.  
  
Blossom ripped the door right out of the wall freeing her sister and Boomer.  
  
"You guys alright?" asked Brick. "No." said Blossom holding her head. "I'm fine." Said Buttercup giving the air a victory punch.  
  
Suddenly, 4 familiar beings appeared in front of them.  
  
"Well done Darkness. I suppose you're quite happy to have killed Missy. DO NOT celebrate yet. She will be back. Our advice to you right now is to destroy everything you can before her friends realize she's gone." Advised Miana  
  
As fast as they had come, the four spirits were gone. "Who are they?" asked Buttercup staring wide-eyed at the porthole in which Miana, Kirralee, Shomoko and Ambimie had disappeared into.  
  
"Long story." Said Blossom. "You guys go ahead and have fun destroying, I need to go home and rest." She added and zoomed off towards her home.  
  
"Think you should go with her?" asked Bubbles quietly to Buttercup. "Nah, if anyone he should go." Said Buttercup pointing at her sister's red counterpart. "Fine. I do suppose it is my responsibility to take care of her, isn't it?"  
  
Without giving them time to respond he flew away after his counterpart.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Raye: THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Please R and R. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I wish to have more in the future! 


	6. Chapter 5

Raye: Sorry it took so long to update but I had a sudden urge!

000000000000000000000000

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

Me talking

Brick zoomed into the building, which he now called a home. Something had come over him. Darkness was creeping in his veins from the blast. Having a taste of really darkness felt… evil… but the thing about feeling evil to Brick was that… it felt good to be the way he once was…

Blossom lay down in her bed thinking. 'I almost got killed today… Brick saved me… why?' These thoughts haunted her. "Go away!" she yelled to nobody in particular.

"Who are you yelling at?" asked Brick. He was leaning in her doorway.

"It's nothing… I just don't feel good," Blossom replied. She was starting to get kind of scared of Brick. 'This is not good! I can't be scared of him if I wish to rid all of the imposters for good and get everything back to the way it once was!'

Brick glanced upon the smaller girl sitting in her bed. Her brow was furrowed and she looked frustrated and disturbed. Sighing he approached. "What's wrong? You can tell me," he reassured her.

Blossom looked at him. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. Her eyes had much fear in them and Brick noticed this. "Really I'm ok Brick. You don't have to watch me all the time," she replied.

Brick was taken aback by that last comment. Did she feel that he was overcrowding her? Did she not need him anymore? Well, fine, he didn't need to help her anyways…

"Fine, I'm leaving. See you around sometime," he replied before leaving the room and slamming the door. If nobody here needed him, he'd give in to the power that scared his brain… that dark spell… it seemed like such a good idea to give in too it… let it take him…

000000000000000000000000000000

"This is not good at all," said Ambimie. She looked at the small screen in the mirror.

"Not at all. We need to save him. He can't give in to that evil dark. If he gives into darkness, it might as well be his own," said a dark voice from the back.

Ambimie looked behind her only to see Keln.

"Keln? What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Yes, brother dearest. What are you doing here?" Kirralee added from her seat.

"We're here to ask you some questions oh dear siblings of ours," said another voice from behind Keln.

Out of the shadows from behind Keln stepped three other males.

Kovio of fire, like Miana, had black hair and blood red eyes. Keln of the wind, like Kirralee, had snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes. Kreon of water, like Shomoko, had dark violet hair and deep brown eyes. Lastly, Kovino of the earth, like Ambimie, had forest green hair and deep violet eyes.

"What do you want?" Kirralee asked darkly. Kovio, who seemed to lead the group of boys stepped forward.

"What is this we hear about you sending the Feeling spirits back to their domain after taking valuable information from Love?" he inquired.

"That is none of your biusness dear brother," Miana growled at him.

"We want to know," Kreon spoke up.

Kirralee stood up. She took her right hand and formed a small energy ball. "Leave now or I will be forced to blow your brians out," she said evilly.

Kovio stepped forward. Their faces were inches apart. "Forget it girly, we're going to find out. Tell us now!"

With that, Kirralee hit Kovio square in the stomache with the ball. He went flying against the wall. Dead silence filled the room.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Keln yelled at his sister. "Because he was annoying me," she replied cooly and returned to her side. She walked over to the mirror and looked in. Brick was in his temporary room gathering his belongings.

"I can't let him escape, but…" she looked hard at the mirror. "I can't go to the human world alone… and now that Missy is destroyed, her friends will come directly here and there need to be at least three spirits guarding…" she murmered.

"Well, take Kovio. He's a good reason planner," said Kovino who spoke up for the first time.

"Forget it," Kirralee replied. "I can't get along with him at all. I'll just risk it alone."

With that, the wind spirit opened a porthole and jumped in.

Miana ran to her brother and whispered something in his ear. "You know what you have to do, please follow her and protect her, don't let anything happen, we'll need her later," she whispered.

Kovio nodded to his younger sister's advice. "Fine, but I better get something out of this."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Brick I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I should have never said it," said Blossom appearing at Bricks door. His radio was on quietly and he turned to look at her from where he was standing at the windowsill.

"Forget about it Blossom. I was just never cut out to be the good guy in any situation no matter what it is. I do what I have to do and that is all," he replied.

"Don't say that!" Blossom retorted. "You're a brand new person, you can do much more than you used to. You're a great person and now that we've figured out who we really are, we have so much ahead of us!" said Blossom in a pleading and exciting voice at the same time.

"Just drop it Blossom! I'm not coming back! Evil flows in my veins and it calls to me! I need to answer the call or I'll fell incomplete! Please understand…" he pleaded with her.

"But… we re-created you… I brought you back… don't I get SOMETHING out of that?" Blossom whimpered in misery.

"You got that favor you wanted done. Missy is gone as far as we know… my debt is paid… I'm sorry Blossom, but I don't belong here and nobody is going to stop me from fufilling what is in my heart right now… I've got to do this…" With that, Brick pushed past her. As he did, Green Day, who was on the radio sang,

_I walk this Empty street_

_On the Boulavard of Broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

Blossom rushed into her room and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirralee followed Brick down the sidewalk. "Where is he headed?" she wondered to herself

"Yeah," said a familiar voice from behind her. "Where exactly is he going?"

Kirralee snarled as she spun around. "What are you doing here?" she gritted.

Kovio inched closer to her. "Guess."

Kirralee turned around sharply and started to follow the young boy again. She knew that Kovio was behind her and she didn't really care. She had to keep a VERY close eye on Brick just in case he tried anything stupid. That'' when he did…

Brick flew straight up into the air and looked at the sky. "From spirits to human, stars and sky, lend me your power! I have to gather all I can, I must be powerful enough to rule over everything I was set for!" he commanded.

Slowly power was drawn out of things. Plants started to wither more than they already were. The stars seemed to dull along with the sky. Everything started turning grey.

Kirralee snarled at him. "Master, what do you think you are doing?" she yelled up at him as the wind started to swirl, caused by her of course.

Brick glanced down at her. "You can't tell me what to do anymore Kirralee, 'm on my own terms!" he retorted.

"How dare you talk to such a high spirit like that!" yelled Kovio from behind her.

"I don't need your petty words of advice!" Brick stormed. Trees and plants started up-rooting. The sky started turning redish. Everything was turning into a disaster.

Suddenly, Brick was shot out of the sky. "Who?" Kirralee and Kovio turned to see Blossom. She was wearing her light pink nightgown. She was shaking with fright. She was trembling in fear. Her pink hair was hanging down and it was very messy. Her pink eyes were blood-shot from crying so hard. She had used one of her small beams of light to hit Brick out of the sky.

"I don't want to do it again Brick, please come to your senses," she pleaded one final time.

"Must I tell you stupid girl! I am not the good guy!" he yelled with that, he used some of the dark powers he had gained and her hit Blossom right back. Taking his place back up in the sky, Brick gathered up the rest of his power and started his rule over the world.

"What have I done?" Kirralee whimpered as she stared up at what she's created.

"It isn't entirely your fault. You didn't know that Missy would fire that huge ball of evil darkness at him and that it would linger insed his veins. It wasn't you at all, it was all Missy. Ther eis nothing you can do. Brick has to overcome this himself… Blossom might be able to help… in fact, I have an idea. Come on, let's get Blossom, go back and I'll tell you all," said Kovio.

For the first time in awhile, Kirralee smiled at him. "Ok…" she replied. Quickly grabbing the small girl, the three ran back into Blossom's hideout. Little did they know of who was watching them.

"You can run with her, you can plan and hide with her, but you WILL die spirits and Blossom WILL be mine!" Brick said to himself.

0000000000000000000000

Raye: How was that? Kinda short, I know. I might update soon, maybe not. Depends on if I get any reviews, I'm hoping! See ya soon, RayeBBG


End file.
